ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bhaflau Remnants
Category:SalvageCategory:AreasCategory:Ruins of Alzadaal * Bhaflau Remnants is one of the areas of Salvage * It can be reached by entering Alzadaal Undersea Ruins at (F-6) in Bhaflau Thickets First Floor On the first floor you must choose either the west or east path. When you open one of the doors in the first room, the other is permanently locked. * Both Paths **Bifrons (Bomb): drops 0-4 of Incus Cell (Weapons), 0-2 Humilus Cell (HP), 0-2 Spissatus Cell (MP), Duplicatus Cell (Subjob) **Troll Ironworker (WAR): drops 1-3 of Incus Cell (Weapons), Duplicatus Cell (Subjob), Humilus Cell (HP) * West Path **Wamouracampa - drops 0-8 of Equipment Cells. **Troll Lapidarist (DRK) - drops 0-2 of Incus Cell (Weapons), 0-2 Humilus Cell (HP), 0-2 Spissatus Cell (MP), Duplicatus Cell (Subjob) **Wandering Wamoura - drops 1-2 Magic and 1-3 Ability Cells. * East Path ** Carmine Eruca: drops 7-8 of the Attribute cells -- Congestus Cell (VIT), Fractus Cell (DEX), Mediocris Cell (CHR), Nimbus Cell (AGI), Pannus Cell (STR), Pileus Cell (MND), Velum Cell (INT) **Troll Gemologist (PLD): drops 1-3 of Incus Cell (Weapons), Spissatus Cell (MP) **Sulfur Scorpion: drops 1-3 of Praecipitatio Cell (Magic), Opacus Cell (Abilities) * Notorious Monsters: **Mad Bomber *** Pops in small rooms - either G-8, I-8, F/G-10, I/J-10 *** Not popped by killing Bifrons, seems to be random whether it pops or not. *** If defeated, spawns a Dormant Rampart; if it uses Self-Destruct, this doesn't happen. **Reactionary Rampart *** If Mad Bomber is Defeated (not Self-Destruct), examine the Dormant Rampart to be warped to fight Reactionary Rampart. *** Uses a TP move which summons Chigoe. *** Occasionally, it will summon Gate Widow instead of Chigoe. *** Gate Widow can be summoned more than once, and at least 5 times. **** Gate Widow Supposedly drops the level 35 Marduk Legs and Morrigan Hands, but this needs further confirmation. *** The Reactionary Rampart can also drop a Bhaflau Card. Second floor You must choose west or east again on the second floor, and then the north or south teleporter on the side you chose; there are four teleporters in total, which connect to different pads (and different areas) on the third floor. * Both Paths **Empathic Flan: drops 1-4 of Praecipitatio Cell, Opacus Cell ***These Empathic Flans appear to take Triple (3x) Damage from all Magic. *** Killing all 4 Flans (before choosing west or east?) may spawn Dormant Rampart. * East Path **Sulfur Scorpion, Troll Ironworker (WAR), Troll Smelter (RNG), Troll Cameist (RDM), Troll Stoneworker (MNK) **All mobs in the inner, small rooms (J-8, I-9) drop 0-3 of Incus Cell and Humilus Cell, and 0-5 of the Attribute cells. **All mobs in the outer, large rooms (I-7, I-10) drop 0-3 of Incus Cell and Humilus Cell, and 0-5 of the Armor cells. * Notorious Monsters: **Flux Flan ***Popped by trading a Cell to "Socket" at F/G-8/9 ***When defeated drops 2 Cells of the same type that was traded ** Reactionary Rampart *** The Dormant Rampart transports you to a room with a Reactionary Rampart which spawns Hunting Wasps (+ Skirmish Pephredo?). Third Floor The teleporter you chose on the second floor determines which path you take on the third floor. The south path has Black Puddings, while the north path has Trolls. You can choose the east or west outgoing teleporter regardless of where you entered the level. * North Path **Troll Smelter (RNG), Troll Stoneworker (MNK), Troll Gemologist (PLD), Troll Engraver (PUP), Troll Cameist (RDM): *** Drops 0, 2 or 4 of Humilus Cell, Opacus Cell, Spissatus Cell *** Also drops 0 or 3 of an Armor cell: Cirrocumulus Cell (Waist), Virga Cell (Rings/Ears), Castellanus Cell (Head/Neck), Radiatus Cell (Hands), Undulatus Cell (Ranged) * South Path **Black Pudding: drops 0-2 each of Incus Cell, Praecipitatio Cell and Spissatus Cell, and also 0-3 Armor cells. ***These Puddings appear to aggro to Job Abilities, not Magic. * Both Paths **Archaic Gear - Teleport away upon proximity. *** Drops 0-1 of Opacus Cell or 0-1 of Praecipitatio Cell **Archaic Gears * Notorious Monsters **Reactionary Rampart + Colibri + Zebra Zachary - accessed how? Fourth floor The teleporter you chose on the third floor determines where you enter this level. * Mobs: **Archaic Gear - Teleport away upon proximity. **Archaic Gears **Archaic Chariot **Reactionary Rampart + Tragopan + Peryton - accessed how? Fifth floor * Mobs: **Long-Bowed Chariot Collected Information * There is an NM Demented Jalaawa somewhere in the zone, possibly connected to the targetable "Slot" (which is different from the "Socket"). ** Trading an Arrapago Card to the "Slot" spawns Demented Jalaawa, a Soulflayer NM. Cell Drop Information * Please fill this table with information as it is discovered. This will hopefully make planning and executing Salvage easier. * I'm pretty sure Cells only drop on the first 3 floors of Salvage. This should apply to all 4 of the Salvage Areas.